Fighting the odds
by creative-differences
Summary: Peeta and Katniss struggle to raise a child while being separated by all that's happened. And with Gale in the picture...the odds aren't exactly in Peeta's favor. But he's known for beating the odds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material from the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

_So I decided to start a new story. This is a Peeta and Katniss story. They're my favorite though it's going to start out as a Gale and Katniss. Don't be alarmed. This takes place after Mocking-Jay but Prim's alive. So Gale isn't really hated. President Snow made Katniss have a baby with Peeta, they have a son named Jase. But don't worry it's a Peeta and Katniss story. Oh and Coin was killed by Annie, she blames her for Finnick's death…_

**Chapter 1- Everyone changes **

Peeta's POV

There is no question that my life has changed. That was inevitable when I was reaped. I had no choice or say in my potential death. Instead, I was forced to fight to the death, defy the Capitol, have a kid, and lose the only person that means anything to me. Gale gets her even though he doesn't deserve her. I can't stand to talk to him because he acts like he played in the games too. That's one of the reasons I don't talk to Katniss a lot anymore. Instead I spend my days making food.

I'm all alone now. Most of my family is dead, with the exception of my older brother Wayne. He was my favorite person until now. He left me, moved to District 4 to work on the boats. He calls but I don't answer them. The only one I do talk to anymore is Haymitch. I wouldn't even speak with him but I have to because he is my legal guardian to sign me off on all of the physiological appointments I have for the hijacking.

I'm making great progress. I haven't had an episode in almost a month. This is my longest streak yet. Dr. Lawson says that I should be friends with Katniss because it will be good for me to challenge myself. But I don't consider us friends because she's broken my heart far too much for me to deal with anymore. So I'm friendly to them all, aside Gale. And I surprisingly speak to Prim and Ms. Everdeen all the time. They stop by the Bakery a lot and Prim will need a job soon.

Today is so cold. It's December 15th and the snow is coming down hard. Everyone is trying to convince me to go to Haymitch's Christmas dinner tomorrow but I don't want to. The Bakery will be too busy and it's all I have left of my brother and Father. I couldn't care less about my mother. I don't like the fact the Jase spends so much time with Gale. He's only a few months old but it bugs me. I get him for a week and then Katniss does. She didn't want kids but she got him. And surprisingly she loves him.

I'm walking home, snow lands on my blonde hair and blows violently against my body. I check my phone and there are 3 missed calls. 2 from Wayne and 1 from Delly. She's in District 13 and refuses to come back here because of the ruble. But to me it looks beautiful. It's beginning to look like a mini Capitol what with all the rebuilding. I love it.

I start the fire and throw blankets around the floor. But the lights flicker followed by a power outage. I cannot see very much, but I can hear a knock on the door. It takes a few moments to find the door. It's Katniss with my son in the snow. I pull them in quickly not wanting them to get frost bite. "What are you doing here?" I ask a little aggravated.

"Our power went out. And there's a blizzard outside and I can't get any baby food at the market for him. Besides Gale, Haymitch and I are going to the Capitol tomorrow for a meeting with Paylor and you know Jase hates trains." I sigh in disbelief. This is the third time in two months she's just dumped him on me out of the blue. Not that I don't want to see him. It's just that I normally prepare for him. "Katniss, you really have to get it together," I say shaking my head. She lets out a scoff and shakes her head as well. "Please, I know you dump him on Ginger all the time!"

I don't like talking about this with her. Ginger is an old friend, though Katniss is convinced she's my girlfriend. She babysits Jase a lot but she offers. "I don't dump him on her. We don't all have a family to keep us busy. And I'm running a business by myself!" I reply. "You still do it…" she trails off. "I don't really feel like fighting. But I can't take him I have an appointment in the Capitol with Dr. Lawson," I explain.

Her face becomes pale. She knows that I go to a doctor and she's always trying to let me allow her to come with me. "Well since I'm going to be there so I'm coming to your appointment. I still don't believe you tell me everything about what happens there," she orders very factually. "Why is everything so difficult with you? I don't need a babysitter." "Well I know that you skipped your last appointment so I think you do."

She wasn't supposed to know that. Nobody was supposed to know that. In fact, I wasn't even sure if Haymitch knew. But he probably told Katniss that. Okay, so I'm in trouble now. "You can't skip appointments when you have a 4 month old son, Peeta. You have no idea how dangerous that is! You're going to end up losing custody rights." Hate. Anger. Rage. Furry. "You'd just love that wouldn't you. So you and Gale, who isn't even his father, can have a little happy family raising my son. Well I'm done with this; I'm done with it all."

I slam the door to my own house. I find myself moving, I don't even know to where. I'm just running. My feet are digging into the ground and carrying me farther. I end up in some ally way in the Hob. It's not exactly my smartest choice, but I'm sick of my life. I'm sick of it all. So I find the biggest guy in Jackal's bar, and hit him. And that was it. I let him beat me until I can't remember anything.

I feel cold hands. They wake me up. Their soft, gentle, but freezing like icicles. I let out a mild groan at the pain. My face is in agony, many bones are broke, and I'm almost positive I have head trauma. "Wake up, wake up," a soft angel voice calls to me. "Am I dead yet?" I ask avoiding opening my eyes. "Peeta, don't talk like that." It's Katniss' voice. Great! Just who I want to see.

I'm forced to open my eyes. I'm on Ms. Everdeen's table. I can see gashes on my bare chest. They have a weird goo on them. And Prim is hovering above me. Her soft eyes watch me as I sit up. "Be careful Peeta. You have sustained a lot of injuries. Katniss, keep an eye on him," she says and walks out of the bleak room. "I'll be going now," I say and try and sit up. But Katniss pushes me back down. "No, you're staying with me. Looks like I'm on suicide watch."

"I'm not suicidal. I'm just desperate to leave here," I say sarcastically. "And where exactly is here?" she asks raising her eye brows with that curious smile I love so much. "District 4. I'm going to work on the boats with my brother," I lie. Her face goes into utter shock. "But you can't. You can't leave Jase, or me. I miss you Peeta and I need you," her grey eyes are staring holes through me. I have to look away but she pulls my face back to her. And for a moment, her lips are moving in closer to mine. Until Gale walks in and announces his presence.

I don't like that my son is in his arms. In fact it sickens me to watch this. Katniss sees this and hands me him. He's in a soft orange sleeper and he's a small bundle of warmth radiating through my cold body. His grey eyes and blonde hair signify his parent's trademarks. Prepared to leave, his eyes bring me back to this confusing world. They are his mother's eyes.

"What day is it?" I ask randomly. "It's been 4 days…" says Ms. Everdeen walking into the room. So I've been out a really long time. I stand up tucking Jase under one of my arms and make for the door. "I've got to get back to my house. I'll watch him while you visit the Capitol," I say leaving. It's hard to get home. I'm limping and in pain. And the small bundle in my arms doesn't make it easier.

Hands pull him away from me and I turn prepared to fight to the death. That's all I ever do, usually, when I'm on guard. It's instinctual. But I ease up when it's Katniss. "I'm staying with you and Jase until you're better. No arguments." Before I can protest she's leaning me on her and helping me towards my house.

She puts me on the couch and starts a fire. "I'm fine Katniss. You can go to the Capitol. I'll cancel my appointment and watch Jase." I pray that she takes me up on my offer but no such luck. "Too late. I already spoke with Dr. Lawson and he's coming here in a few days. Gale's going to the Capitol by himself for 2 weeks so I'll stay here and take care of you. And there's one more thing…" I look at her fearful of what she was about to say. "Wayne is on his way back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- expendably conflicted **

Katniss' POV

I watched the beautiful blonde boy play with his son. He rolls a ball to Jase but his hands are so tiny that he can't return. It's been 5 days of staying with Peeta and Jase. I enjoy spending time with them because I feel like we're a family. But it'll end soon because Gale will be coming back in a week and 2 days, I count. And I know that Gale is persisting that I 'date him' which I don't want to do. It doesn't help that Peeta is convinced I'm in love with Gale either. And Peeta will be back to his angry self when Wayne comes home tonight.

Peeta is angry with him for leaving him with the responsibility of the bakery and the grief of his family's death. I morn for him. I want my Peeta back and I want him to be happy. Mainly because I am the root cause for all the pain he bears. And that pains me…

His blue eyes concentrate on me as he draws me holding Jase. His hand slides along the brittle paper gently with the black charcoal in hand. He's a brilliant artist because he can capture all of the emotion in the room at the time. I love the twisted face he wears when he paints. The moments of concentration crease on his light face and it is a smile that makes you smile.

The hardest part of this arrangement is getting Peeta to take the medication. I usually have to pour it down is mouth when he's sleeping. 2 days ago I had to inject it into his arm just to get it in him.

I don't miss Gale. It's nice to not always have him breathe down my neck or try and force me into something I'm not comfortable with. I never agree that's something I'm saving for the right time. And I don't have to listen to him and his know it all personality. He's always going on trips to the Capitol. That's why I wanted to go with him this time. To make sure that he doesn't have anything going on on the sidelines. Which if he was, doesn't concern me. All that I should worry about is my sister, son and mother. That's it.

Prim comes over with news from the bakery. She's been running while Peeta gets back on his feet. "You made a $700 today? Prim that's brilliant!" Peeta congratulates her. She gives a prideful smile and slight giggle. We sit around and watch Jase and Prim play. She and Wayne are her god parents. But Wayne is rarely heard from. This is perfect. Life is good. But something in my gut is telling me that something isn't right.

Peeta moves into the kitchen and I follow behind to make sure he's alright. He did get the okay from Dr. Lawson but I still worry. "Everything alright?" I ask. "Yeah," he says with a smile. "Just thought I'd make you some cheese buns for all your help." He's such a sweetheart. "You don't have to do that." But before I can say anything, his hands are gently holding my face. "I owe you my life. A million times over. And you gave me an amazing son." His lips are closer and that makes mine tingle. I almost kissed him the other day but luckily Gale walked in. Before I can control myself my lips are connected to his.

His lips are warm and gentle as the brush against mine. I get butterflies and my heart starts racing. I pull away before it goes any farther. "I uh…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," he says looking away. But my hand is extending out to his, grasping it and turning him back to me. "It was my fault. Look Peeta, I'm just really confused and I don't know what's going on between me and Gale. I need some time," I say softly. Of course he smiles graciously and returns to his baking. "Do you love Gale?" he asks randomly. "I don't know who I love anymore to be honest. I really know what kind of a love for Gale it is because he's changed so much. His hate blinds him and it makes him a different person."

Peeta looks satisfied with my answer. He lets the buns cool and we return to the living room to see Jase and Prim. I hope my expression doesn't give too much away to her. I'd like to keep previous events a secret for only mine Peeta's knowing. But knowing things sucks because as much as you try not to you're always thinking about it. The taste of his soft lips, the pressure of our mouths connecting, the weight lifted off my shoulders, and the guilt of the thought of Gale. I mean it isn't like we're together though Gale swears we are.

If it were up to me, I'd be a hermit in the woods. No contact with anyone just me alone with my thoughts. Of course I would come back and visit my family but for the most part, alone.

It'll be Jase's first Christmas soon. Peeta's very excited about that but I'm not much of a holiday person. We still have only a day left to make arrangements on where Christmas is to be held. Peeta is insisting at his house while I'm insisting on mine. I'm disappointed that Gale will be away for the holidays but he ensured me that it was a very important trip.

When Prim leaves to bath Jase, I turn to Peeta who is wrapped up in blankets on the couch across the room. He looks like he's in a lot of physical pain. "Are you alright?" I ask moving over towards him. "Yeah I'm just a little bit sore…" he trails off staring into the fire. And before I know it he's moving his blankets over there and making me lay in front of the fire with him.

"What's on your mind?" he asks. He still looks so fragile that I don't think this is the time to discuss things. But he is nothing if not persistent. "I was just wondering about the whole Christmas ordeal," I say quietly watching the flames. They're beautiful colors, orange, and red, blue, and yellow. They overlap each other and make a beautiful bouquet of colors.

"Well…I say we just invite everyone here. Besides, Delly is finally coming home tomorrow and she'll be so tired. So why not just have Christmas here," he says with a pleading expression. "What about your brother? Will you be inviting him?" I ask curiously. Peeta's eyes move back to the fire as he lets out a cough of pain. "I guess I have to. I mean, he is my brother. And he's really the only family, aside from you and Jase, that I have left."

After about an hour, Peeta is holding back tears. It is very noticeable. I feel terrible about it. This is my fault. I played with his heart and he ran off. He'd never have done it if it hadn't been for me. "I'll go get Prim," I say and dart out of the room. She's sitting in a chair in the nursery. It's a beautiful place that I hadn't yet been. Peeta or Prim put him to sleep. It's the same sunset orange that Peeta loves.

She examines Peeta carefully looking at each wound and mending bone. "He's healing just fine. I'd say that he's just coming off of the pain medication. I'll go get something stronger for him," she explains and leaves the room. He's leaning on me now. I can feel his whimper of pain and it's crushing my heart. "You're going to be okay, Peeta. Hush," I say stroking his silky, blonde hair. "I know it just hurts like hell." He's an interesting character that's for sure. Even in the darkest moments he's trying to get a smile from me. And his comments usually do. He's just too quick and witty for me not to. He can think something up off the top of his head and it has your sides splitting. That's why he usually wins his little arguments with Gale because Gale can't respond as quickly as Peeta does.

The thought of Gale is creeping into my mind again. I miss him already. I can't go out in the winter and hunt without him. That would be far too dangerous. And if he were here, I could just sort things out right now. But he isn't. I miss his large embrace and his rough hands. I miss my best friend.

I wish Gale and Peeta would get along. But Gale gets jealous of Peeta when I spend time with him. And Peeta gets jealous of Gale when I spend time with him. I know that Peeta isn't exactly perfect, but he tries to keep the fighting down to a minimum probably because he's a father. But Gale is always picking a fight with him. I practically have to stand between the two. One of these days I'm going to let Peeta take a good wack at Gale. I think the fact that Peeta is strong from carrying flour every day and his experience in the arena makes him the favorite of the two.

When Prim returns, she has a burlap bag hanging over her delicate shoulders. It's filled with leaves and small tubes of medicine. Peeta is very resistant and insists he's feeling much better. But Prim and I force it into him and eventually, he's out cold. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. His golden eyelashes guard the rest of his eyes while they stay shut. He has a beautiful face.


End file.
